psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
THE HARVEST!
THE HARVEST! is a vlog uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on May 27, 2016. Plot The video starts with Jesse playing his own puppet show with Demma. While Jesse tries to hide his hand from the shot, he moves Demma to where Jesse's gifts from his girlfriend were placed and continues with the show. He gets mad at Demma and complains about how it was the right choice to sell out Corn. After this, he decides to sneak up on his dad and film him. From that point, all Jeffrey Sr. is doing is reading an article, writing something down and going to the basement to get a beer. Jesse follows him and sees his father starting to open up the safe. Before he could open it, however, Jesse begins to talk a bit loudly, catching his father's attention and spotting him. Jeffrey Sr. then yells at Jesse for filming him and makes a new rule: he can only film in his room. While in his room, Jesse continues to talk to Demma, then decides to call Corn to apologize to him, off camera. Corn then comes to the house and explains Jesse that he is still cool, as they've dealt with situations like this for around ten years. Corn then begins to enter Jesse's room through the window, but gets caught by Jeffrey Sr. as he comes out of the door and starts to chase Corn with a baseball bat, demanding him to get off his property. While Jeffrey Sr. chases Corn, Jesse follows them and tries to catch up. Meanwhile, he calls Corn and gets a reply from him saying that he is at the dirt road, near Mr. H's house. Jesse and Corn meet up and Jesse gives the camera to Corn, while drastically, Jeffrey Sr. appears over Jesse's shoulder. Jesse says to ignore him as his father starts ranting about how Corn wasn't supposed to be there. During the argument, Jesse confesses that he's the reason why the videos are uploaded onto YouTube. Now, Jesse has to decide between going to his father or his best friend. In the end, however, he ends up going back home with his father, leaving a very perplexed Corn behind. On the way home, Jesse points the camera down and Jeffrey Sr. can be heard ranting more about the whole situation. The video cuts to both Jeffrey Sr. and Jesse going downstairs to the basement. Jeffrey Sr. then presents him the former Fan-Mail room as "RiDGiD Studios" and aggressively says that Jesse can only film there from now on. Furthermore, he will be filming on his own as none of his friends are welcome at the house any longer. At the end of the video the two make a bet: If Jesse goes "crying" to his father's "lap" about not taking anymore, Jesse will have to mow lawns with Jeffrey Sr., with his father being as his manager/boss. If Jesse goes throughout the two weeks without complaining, his father gives him all of his stuff back, including his car, though his father says he will only give back, if he thinks he's ready. The video ends here, with Jesse talking to his audience, proving that he can get through this situation, once and for all. Victims Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Ella *Poopyjohn *Luna Locations *The Ridgway Residence Trivia *This vlog reveals that the first safe combination from Psycho Kid Moves Out is 86. Category:Vlogs Category:Videos